


Clingy Much?

by KattyWolfShark



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Snuggling, dan's a clingy lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattyWolfShark/pseuds/KattyWolfShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s no secret that Dan’s an affectionate guy. Perhaps overly so in certain aspects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clingy Much?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt (Something sweet between Brian and Dan? Maybe Brian gently teasing Dan about how he's kinda clingy when it comes to his partners?). It's a bit short, but at the same time I felt it was a bit too long to classify as a drabble for my Polygrumps Drabbles, so I'm posting it as an individual little ficlet.

It’s no secret that Dan’s an affectionate guy. Perhaps overly so in certain aspects. Whether it be exuberant back patting in celebration of a game finally beaten or a gentle headbutt accompanied by soft giggles, Dan’s always touching someone in some way. This feature is amplified tenfold when in the bedroom; foreplay lasts forever due to Dan’s insistence of touching and stroking every part of his lover he can reach. The actual sex is intense, with his hands and mouth seemingly everywhere, stroking, squeezing, sucking, and biting. Upon climaxing, when more often than not his partner is attempting to leave the bed to clean themselves up, he’ll usually trap them in a cage formed by his lanky limbs, peppering kisses and pleading whispers of ‘stay, just wanna hold you a bit more’ and ‘can’t you just shower tomorrow?’. More often than not, he succeeds in dragging them back into the sheets, happily nuzzling into them with more kisses and light strokes of his fingertips.

This is the very situation Brian finds himself in one night after a long evening of buildup culminating in some intensely passionate lovemaking with his bandmate, who has those lean arms of his wound around Brian’s neck with one leg thrown over the older man’s hip as they lay facing each other, having practically hauled him back into bed when he attempted to go rinse the cum and sweat from his skin. Dan was in a similar state, his skin slick from Brian’s sweat and cum drying on his thighs and stomach. Brian can’t help but chuckle breathily as Dan brushes his lips up and down from Brian’s collarbone to his jawline, stubble scratching lightly at his skin. Dan lifts his head from his ministrations and looks at Brian quizzically, albeit still a bit sex-dazed.

“Wha’s so funny, baby,” He murmurs, a hint of sleep in his voice. “Did that tickle?”

“Nah,” Brian says, rubbing his thumb along the jut of Dan’s hipbone where his hand is resting. “I just find it funny how fucking clingy you are. We’re gonna be stuck together in the morning, you know that right?”

Dan pouts, a slight crease forming between his brows. “I’m  _so_  not clingy."

“What are you doing right now?”

"Hugging you,” Dan replies stubbornly. “Because we just had sex and post coital cuddling is a must with me, you know that.”

“Most people clean up a bit before the snuggling starts,” Brian points out. “Going to sleep covered in sweat and jizz isn’t the most comfortable thing. And hugging’s pretty much a synonym for clinging.”

Dan’s mouth opens for a moment before closing, breaking eye contact to look down at the other man’s chest. His arms unwind from Brian’s neck and he wriggles back a bit, turning away.

“Alright,” he says softly. “Fine. I’m clingy. Sorry. I didn’t know it annoyed you that much. I’ll give you space if that’s what you want.”

Brian’s heart twinges at the forlorn tone in Dan’s voice; maybe he’d teased just a little too much and come off as more complain-y. He reaches out a hand and runs it through Dan’s sex-frazzled mane tenderly.

“Hey, Danny, I didn’t mean it as a bad thing,” He says gently, moving his hand to stroke the back of Dan’s neck. Dan scoots further away.

“No, I get it, dude. I realize I’m like an overgrown koala after sex and that’s gotta be annoying when you just wanna go shower.” Dan’s voice is soft and slightly tired. He huffs out a soft ‘oh’ of surprise when Brian abruptly seizes him by the hips and flips him around to where he’s facing the older man once again. Before he can speak his mouth is smothered by Brian’s in a firm but chaste kiss.

“The only thing annoying me right now,” Brian says upon breaking away. “Is that you’re not listening. Can I talk now?”

Dan nods dumbly, his hands loosely curled in front of him on the sheets. Brian cups Dan’s jaw in one hand, stroking his chin with his thumb. “I’m sorry if I upset you. I wanted to tease you a bit but I just ended up sounding like an asshole. Your clinging doesn’t really annoy me. It never could.” 

He tips Dan’s chin back a bit, planting another sweet kiss on his bandmate’s lips. He feels Dan’s lips curve into a little smile against his own before hands are planting themselves on his chest, pushing until he’s rolled onto his back with Dan laying across his chest. He bumps his forehead into the crook of Brian’s neck as Brian wraps his arms around the lanky man, all desires of rinsing the sex from his skin pushed to the back of his mind in favor of holding his lover close and listening to his breathing grows softer and deeper as he drifts off, sighing out one last sleepy ‘I love you’. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a KoFi! If you like my work, please consider helping me out a bit? http://ko-fi.com/kattywolfshark


End file.
